


Love Sick

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sanji realising his feelings for reader chan, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji, love confessing sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Y/n catches an illness on the Going Merry and Sanji is more worried than he would be, for what reason? Sanji knows damn well, but it's the matter of if Y/n feels the same or not.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Some Worried Sanji for y'all U//w//U

Y/n leaned against the railing of the upper deck, which immediately caught Nami and Robin's gaze.

"Y-Y/n, are you alright?" Robin asked as she noticed her shipmate was breathing more shallow than normal.

"I'm fine, just a little nauseous. Must be sea sick." Y/n gave her a reassuring smile but her eyes were growing heavy and her consciousness was swirling. 

"G-Get Chopper!" Nami shouted towards the males on deck, Zoro raised a brow before landing his eyes on the fainting woman.

"NAMI!" Zoro quickly stood up to see the Y/n losing her balance quickly. 

The orange haired female quickly caught the sick female, cradling her tightly as Zoro quickly scurried over to get their little reindeer doctor, whilst Robin quickly went to get their ship cook. The kitchen's door swung open as Sanji came out almost immediately after the shouts of his ladies. 

"Nami-swann, Robin-chwann, how may I help you~" He twirled only to catch sight of the limped and fallen crew mate, "E-Eh?" 

"Sanji-kun, prepare a bucket of cold water and a bed so in the girls dorms, we'll get Chopper there quickly!" Nami ordered as Sanji swiftly turned back into the kitchen.

"H-Hai Nami-san!" He called out. 

When the cook closed the door close, his chest began to tightened. He remembered when they got Chopper on that snowy island, Nami almost lost her life from a mere illness. 

_"If that happened to Y/n-chan, I don't know if I could bear the thought of losing her."_

Sanji scoffed and slipped a cigarette in between his lips, puffing a long nicotine smoke into the air. The drug calmed his nerves and soothed his anxiety. 

_"I don't remember getting this worked up over a lady."_

After leaning against the kitchen door for a few minutes, Sanji quickly grabbed the pail and filled it with cold water, then swiftly patted down the stairs and was met with Chopper trailing his hooves around.

"H-How is she still alive at this temperature!" He cried as he kept flipping through his books and panicking over finding a medicine.

"I got a bucket of cold water, maybe we could put a rag." Sanji placed the pail beside Y/n's bed and grabbed a rag before squeezing the water out from the white, drenched towel and carefully folding in to place it on top of Y/n's burning forehead.

Y/n winced at the cold contact and squirmed in the sheets, she slowly and sluggishly opened her heavy lid eyes, squinting at the bright light. 

"She's awake!" Luffy cheered, "Yahoo!"

Both Luffy and Usopp started dancing arm in arm, Usopp crying in tears of joy as Luffy laughing as loud as he can. Only to earn a knuckle to the head by the orange-haired shipmate. 

"Quiet down you buffoons!" She scolded. 

"I can only link it to over-exhaustion as well as a cold, her nutritions seem good but it would be hard for her to eat for a bit due to her inflamed throat." Chopper explained, "Sanji, if you could prepare liquid food like soup to ensure she keeps good levels in nutritions while I find some medicine to help her sleep, she should recover in a few days."

"Of course, anything for Y/n-chwann!" Sanji smiled sweetly. 

"I'll take care of Y/n while Cook-san prepares something for Y/n, the more rest Y/n can get, the faster she'll recover." Robin kneeled beside Y/n and changing the sides of the towel which was warming up quickly.

"The rest of you!" Nami pointed towards Luffy, Usopp and Zoro, "Get working and collect more water, we'll need a bit more than usual for Y/n!"

Although the three of them didn't enjoy taking orders from their navigator, they sure knew better than to argue with her.

~

Sanji was preparing a bowl of chicken broth, chopping up a few vegetables to make sure it was balance and not only just protein. Although Luffy advised the cook to put more meat in there, he only replied with a swift kick, sending his captain out of the kitchen as fast as possible. 

He poured a glass of water and placed it on the tray along with the bowl of soup and made his way down to the girls dormitory. There he found Robin reading a book literature while sipping her tea of Early Grey.

"Always great to have it in the afternoon, huh?" Robin lifted her head up to greet the cook.

"It's afternoon already?" Sanji asked as he placed the food tray beside the bed, careful not to spill it. 

"You were spending quite a bit of time in the kitchen, Cook-san." The archeologist chuckled, "Are you really that worried?"

Sanji froze at those words, before he cleared his throat and smiled brightly at the lady.

"I'd be worried if any of you ladies fall sick!" He sung. 

"So you say, well I'll help Chopper with identifying her illness, would you be able to take care of Y/n for a while?" Robin stood up and carried her book along with her, "I can always call for Zoro."

"I-I'LL BE ABLE TO-" Sanji quickly stood up.

"Perfect, I'll get Nami in to check when she's free." Robin walked away and out of the dormitory. 

Once the dark haired woman walked away, Sanji sighed and sat back down on the stool and stared at the paling skin of Y/n, he lifted the warm rag off her sweaty forehead before returning it to the bucket of cold water. The younger girl started to flutter her eyes open again before turning her gaze towards the blonde. 

"You're awake now, here have some water." He handed the sick girl a glass. 

"T-Thank you." She coughed as she slowly sat up and grabbed hold of it and gulped it all down, wincing at her throat. 

"How are you feeling?" Sanji asked.

"A bit drowsy," Y/n held her head as she wiped of the droplets of sweat, "I hope...I'm not troubling you." 

"You're sick, it's more that we hope we're not troubling you, Y/n-chan." Sanji smiled gently before he carried the bowl of his fresh made chicken broth, "Here, it's still hot so be careful." 

Sanji lifted a spoon and guided it towards her lips.

"S-Sanji-kun?" Y/n blushed at the affectionate act of the cook.

"Is this too weird?" Sanji flattened as he slowly dragged his hand away.

"N-no, this is just fine." Y/n smiled gently as bent down a little to touch her lips against the savoury taste. 

Sanji flushed deep red as he kept spoon feeding the sick maiden, who stopped at about halfway through because of feeling a little nauseous. 

"I'll give the rest to Luffy, he'll probably eat it. I'll warm up some more when you wake up." Sanji heaved himself up as he collected the dishes.

"Wait!" Y/n grabbed his wrist, which earned a burning sensation to his cheeks, "Stay...please?" 

Sanji's face softened as he nodded.

"Let me put a dinner together for the crew and I'll be back before night fall." Sanji promised before Y/n sunk back into the soft bed, falling back into a deep slumber.

~

When Y/n woke back up again, she found the soft blonde hair fluttering messily against her sheets. His smooth pale hands intertwined with hers, earning herself a blush. Sanji lightly squeezed her hand which caused her to flush even more.

"Y/n-chwan...." The cook mumbled before he turned his sleeping face towards the red tinted lady.

"I'm awake, Sanji-kun." Y/n whispered back, she tilted her head up to sea that the rest of the crew mates were asleep around the floor. 

Y/n smiled and sighed before returning her gaze towards the love cook. 

"I'm getting too spoilt now." She shook her head and used her other hands to brush through the blonde strands of hair.

"Y-Y/n-chwann?" Sanji smirked.

"Yes, Sanji-kun?" She replied almost immediately.

"I love you..." He muttered.

Y/n seemed so taken aback that she couldn't help but giggle a little too loudly.

"I love you too, Sanji-kun." She smiled, bending down to kiss his forehead which earned him a tiny smile.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me." She said, then slipping back under the covers and falling back to sleep.

But little did Y/n knew, Sanji was awake the whole time. He peeked open one eye only soften his gaze at the sleeping figure. 

_"I owe Nami-san and Robin-chan a lot."_ He thought.


End file.
